


Stuck in the Middle

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Stuck in the Middle With You [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: For Science!, Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: John isn't having trouble coming to grips with Sherlock's latest experiment.  Quite the reverse.





	Stuck in the Middle

“… don’t know WHAT you were THINKING!” bellowed John’s voice as Greg climbed the stairs towards 221B.

“Replicating the exact circumstances of the victim’s incident was crucial to—”

“The crucial thing _now_ , Sherlock; the crucial thing for the _sake of your continuing health_ , is to find me some acetone _right bloody now_ , or _you’re_ going to be the one found with your head mysteriously staved in with a broken—”

Greg thought that was his cue before he was forced to act in a professional capacity.  More professional.  He tapped at the door, but didn’t wait before pushing his way straight in.  Sherlock was slumped insouciantly in his usual chair, while John gesticulated with his tea-mug and glared at him in a way that Greg was surprised hadn't crisped his hair.  

Greg was reluctantly impressed; that was some dedicated Britishness right there.  He’d certainly never managed to keep drinking tea right through the middle of a blazing row with his ex-wife, although there’d been plenty of opportunities. Somehow, aggressively drinking tea seemed like something only John Watson might be capable of.

“Uh, new case?” Greg tried interrupting. “Three dead bodies tied together at the knees with a big ball of string?”

“Colour?” asked Sherlock sharply, turning and leaning forward in his chair.

“The string?” Greg narrowed his eyes back at him, wondering what difference that made. “Um, green.”

“Hmmm,” said Sherlock, leaning back into his chair again with a bland expression that entirely failed to hide the little-boy excitement inside the nonchalant pose. “I suppose we can have a look. Ready, John?”

The ruffled feathers of John’s huff settled down as he gave a nod that also entirely failed to hide his little-boy excitement. Greg resisted rolling his eyes as John took one last draught of his tea and set it down on the table, then went to grab his coat with a hand that was… still holding the mug of tea.

John looked momentarily baffled at its presence and then abruptly furious in a way that made even Sherlock draw back into the embrace of his chair, visibly unsettled.  He turned, the look on his face pinning Sherlock in place.

“Acetone,” he said in a low, dangerous tone, and pointed at Sherlock with the cup. “ _Now_.  And the next time you want to experiment with superglue on my crockery, you’d damn well better make sure you’ve got a solvent first!”

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks "Glue"


End file.
